


Just You and Me

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: After the Dragonsong War, Ainya gets a special visit from someone she hasn't seen in a long time.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based on the photos I took from the game. Figured that some of the OS might include them in the collection!

After the Dragonsong War, a newfound peace washed upon Ishgard. Thousands of years of unrest, for the first time, came to an end. However, it will take many, many years to come until its citizens truly understand what peace is.

At The Pillars, Ainya rubbed her hands together, a white mist occasionally puffing into the air. Her heterochromia eyes shifted around. Many of the civilians had already gone home, with the exceptions of Ishgardian knights patrolling the premise. The Miqo’te’s ears twitched from the clunky armor. The knight’s every step could be heard throughout the dead of this night.

Around this time of the day, Ainya would be at the inn, lazing away, sleeping, and recovering from their mortal wounds during the war. Unlike her significant other, who managed to walk away with no more than a fracture and some bruises, Ainya nearly ruptured her organs from casting one too many spells and breaking her ribs from the final fight.

She sighed. A month crawled by, and it was only early this week that Ainya was able to get out of bed. Meanwhile, her little Auri tolled away in a huge project Ishgard implemented almost two weeks after the war. Too bad Crystal was sent far, far away from Ishgard for this very reason.

The Red Mage looked up to the sky.

“Ah—”

It snowed. She extended her palms out for the white flakes to touch and melt in her warmth. Ainya narrowed her eyes, exhaling another white mist.

She could afford to wait for another five minutes, right? A chill ran down her spine. Ainya immediately hugged herself, rubbing her arms, and mumbled, “I’ve never really liked the cold weather…”

To be frank, Coerthas was not exactly her cup of tea. There were plenty of reasons as to why she preferred the three major cities from Eorzea. New Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul’dah hardly possessed the punishing cold Ishgard provided to its citizens. Then again, things were different after the Calamity. That included the weather.

Ainya tapped her foot. There was no clock near her, but she could tell she had waited far longer than five minutes. Her ears drooped. Next time, she should remind herself to buy some gloves. For now, it was better she returned to the inn, lest she wants to have frostbites.

“I’m so sorry I ran late!”

Crystal’s voice slashed through the crisp air. Ainya’s ears perked as her girlfriend ran to her. The Auri was out of breath by the time she stood in front of the Miqo’te. Hot sweat ran down the side of Crystal’s face as she shakingly raised a hand in the air.

“I flew and ran all the way from the Diadem to here. I… I have no excuses, but…” the Dragoon smiled, albeit crooked. “I underestimated just how far the distance was.”

Normally, Ainya would’ve scolded her. Bopped her on the shoulder. Shake her head in disdain. Instead, the Red Mage closed their distance, gently grabbing Crystal’s hand.

“You’re such a workaholic,” she murmured. Then, she faintly smiled, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “You’ve been busy with the restoration project, haven’t you?” She felt a nod in her embrace. Ainya tightened her hold around the young woman, nuzzling her nose into Crystal’s horn. She elicited a sigh from the Au Ra as Ainya said, “Yet you always manage to make some time for me.”

“…even though it’s been a month?”

“You know I will always be waiting for you,” Ainya brought Crystal’s hand to her lips, softly kissing the back of it. The nearby lamps showcased the discoloration on Crystal’s cheeks. Ainya looked up with slanted eyes and giggled. “If anything, it just makes our reunion all the more sweeter.”

Crystal cleared her throat. “You sure have a way with your words…”

“Just admit that you love me.”

“A million times over,” she laughed, removing her hand, and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

They parted from their embrace, and Ainya gazed upon her girlfriend. She raised both brows. “You know, I never knew how good you look in a suit,” she said in a soft voice. “What’s the special occasion?”

“Well…” Crystal got down to her knee, raising the bouquet in her hands to Ainya. Ainya immediately covered her mouth, her eyes going wide, as the Auri replied, “I wanted us to commemorate our time together. It may have only been a month since we’ve officially been in a relationship, but I wanted to show you just how much I cherish you.”

As Ainya received the bouquet, Crystal took her hand, getting back up to her feet, and smiled. “I want to spend the rest of our time in Ishgard together.”

“Don’t you still have the restoration project to attend to?” Ainya asked.

Crystal shook her head. “I’ve done all I can. I will be back, but I was told to return in the next two months. For now,” she took a step forward, their face in proximity. “I’m on vacation for a whole week.”

“Let’s hope this vacation can last without any distraction…” Ainya mumbled, her ears drooping again. “We barely get a day off without having our grand companies or the Scions demand for our help.”

“This time, I’ve made it clear we want no distraction. Besides, Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud told us that we had to stay here for another week for your recovery.”

“I’ve… kind of recovered enough, though?”

“They don’t need to know that.” Crystal smirked as she leaned in. They shared another kiss, albeit one with more vigor, their emotions beginning to surface. When they parted, she gently tugged Ainya to the inn’s direction, saying, “We deserve some private time. Just you and me.”


End file.
